Your soul, my soul
by Shaari
Summary: Of course I admire my boss... but it doesn't mean I have to actually BE him considering I'm romantically interested in him...! -What can the SPR and non-SPR members do at the face of this strange crisis?-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am SO sick of revision don't ya know that I HAD to write this Ghost Hunt fic when word was running... Ah well, here's the pilot first part!

DO NOT (sadly) OWN GHOST HUNT!

* * *

**FILE 9 - YOUR SOUL, MY SOUL #1**

_"No, don't come near us!" I gaped at the silvery figure hovering over Naru._

_"What is going on...?" I whispered, my eyes widening in horror as two arm-like cords elongated from the silvery figure and entwined itself around Naru's neck._

"Mai... Naru..."

_"Naru, what is that thing...?"_

"Mai... Naru..."

_"It's fine, just don't come near- Mai, what do you think you're doing?" I was already annoyed by the fact that my dream-Naru wasn't being kind, there's no way I was going to take orders from my baka-narcissist boss when it's this kind of dream._

"Mai! Naru!"

"WAH, W-What the-?" and collapsed forehead first into a desk.

Groggily, I opened my blurry eyes, to find myself sitting at Naru's office desk. Everyone's eyes were upon mine in shock, including the hazel eyes of my own. My own?

I blinked and the vision didn't disappear. There was something very, very wrong. I had nodded off on the sofa in Naru's office yet I was no where near the sofa. Well, the me now isn't but my bodily form seemed to be quite contently sitting on the sofa. My eyes glared at me, they felt nostalgic yet different at the same time.

"Mai?" Ayako said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" I nearly choked as Naru's voice filled the office when clearly, I had spoke.

"Oh dear, this is not pretty," Bou-san said with a smirk on his face.

"There's no helping in it, it seems that the spirit has finally taken its vengeance," my voice said with Naru's tone. This was NOT funny.

"W-What happened?"

"We're not sure but we just saw both you and Naru collapse and jerk awake simultaneously," John said trying not to sound curious when the Naru-in-my-body was sitting opposite him.

"The spirit of Furitaka-san had used his last ability to swap Mai and Naru's souls around," Masako said glancing in my body's direction. Naru's gaze was not softening and it was raising the hairs on my back.

"Oh gosh, is there any way we can reverse this?" I shrieked. Bou-san snorted.

"It's definitely strange hearing Naru's voice being put into Mai's practice eh?" both Naru and I glared.

Suddenly, I felt my head crack.

"Mai! Lin, she doesn't know how to control the excess psychic power in my body when she's resident!" there was pain, blinding pain and I had no idea what the source of it was.

"Taniyama-san, please stop screaming! Listen to me-" I didn't want to hear, I just want the pain to go! Something fluid was sticking to my palms, ah hell it was my own blood.

"I guess there's no choice..."

Then, pitch black.

* * *

*sighs* I do very much support MaixNaru =)

**Shaari**


	2. Chapter 2

A continuation! I rather like the Naru-Mai attachments =)

A/N: Most of the facts below that Naru states are of my thinking, they're not proven/disproven so please go along with my flow! =)

* * *

**FILE 9 - ****YOUR SOUL, MY SOUL**** #2**

"Oi, lil' Naru what are we going to do now that our only clairvoyant member is knocked out cold?" Bou-san said carrying the still body of Naru onto the sofa.

"I still can't get past how weird it is to see Bou-san nursing Naru when it's usually Lin-san that does it," Ayako whispered.

"This is a spirit exchange which should mean that Mai should still have her inherent PK abilities," Naru said nonchalantly, ignoring everyone's comments.

"And what do you mean by 'some'?" Masako said, pushing aside the thought that she could see Mai's spirit within Naru's perfect body and somehow still finding Naru attractive even in Mai's body.

"The spirit and body are connected by minute amounts of PK energy. These PK energy bonds allow a form of bridging between the spirit and body. In most of us present within this room, our PK abilities rise mainly from our spirits. Due to the PK energy bonds, some of the power can begin to leak into the body under certain stimuli. The body then acts as a PK energy sink to store this power leak and once the mind realises how to tap into that source, PK abilities begin showing," Naru explained.

"So you're saying that you can tap into Mai's source of PK energy since you're residing in her body?" Ayako asked pulling at a strand of her hair.

"Exactly."

"But Mai-san seemed to have caused poltergeist phenomena before Lin-san knocked her out," John pointed out.

"Exactly my point, she did not have the extensive knowledge of tapping into her own PK energy source voluntarily not to mention being able to control that source in my body."

"So how is it that she's been able to perform the kuji* and the fudou-myo-ou** incantations before?"

"Those incantations come into effect if the user possess PK energy and does not necessarily require the user to be able to utilise their PK energy store."

"Is that why Mai-san's kuji or mantra is weaker than that of Ayako's and Bou-san's?" Masako asked.

"I see, that explains why training's necessary when a person's PK abilities start showing if they are to use it like how we do," Bou-san looked down at the Mai-possessed-Naru.

"Also, spirit possessions require a source of power. In our case, the source of power for Mai's spirit to possess is her own body and my body for my own spirit."  
"Which means that you and Mai cannot stray from each other?"

"Indeed."

"And if that happens?"

"Our spirits will be extracted from our bodies and begin residing in the spirit realm while our bodies die," Bou-san sighed and rubbed his head.

"So how are we going to go about swapping your spirits around?"

"First, unless we train Mai how to use kikou***, we must keep her unconscious. My body has stored a fair amount of PK energy over the years which is capable of affecting this whole street of buildings. Second, I'll need some time to interrogate the spirit that threw us into this situation. Thirdly, I need to research into how the spirit exchange is reversed, if possible," everyone stared at the Naru-possessed-Mai.

"Oi, Naru-chan you don't mean to say that even you're not sure whether the exchange is possible?"

"Are you questioning my knowledge? There hasn't been a case so far where I need to exchange spirits between living humans. Even throughout history, there has been no such occurence."

"I have an idea, can't we not exorcise both of Shibuya-san and Mai-san? Surely their spirits will be able to find their way back to their own bodies considering the spirit exchange was forced?"

"In essence, Brown-san is theoretically correct however there is no guarantee that the spirit of Furitaka-san will not attack our spirits before our spirits can find our way back to our bodies. There is also the possibility of losing our way in the spirit realm if we are exorcised. As I have mentioned earlier, a body without a spirit for too long will result in death, neither Mai nor I as spirits will be able to return."

"Is there a chance of Mai-san's spirit permanently residing in your body?" Masako questioned quietly.

"No, a spirit that does not belong to a body can always be removed, just like how we can exorcise possessed individuals," Masako let out a silent breath of relief.

"So, what do we need to do then lil' Naru?"

"Keep Mai unconscious and do research for me considering I cannot easily move around without Mai," Ayako and Bou-san winced at the prospect of having to do paperwork, it made exorcisms seem like a hobby.

"Naru, there's still something I don't understand. If Mai-san cannot readily access her PK energy, how does she receive those dreams and have out-of-body experiences?" Naru's lips curved upwards slightly.

"I'm about to find that one out."

* * *

*kuji: 9-part spell that Ayako taught Mai in exorcising spirits (Rin Pyo Tou Shah Kai Chin Retsu Zai Zen)

**fudou-myo-ou: incantation that Bou-san taught Mai first (Nau-maku-san-manda, bazara-dan-kan)

***kikou: physical utilisation of ki (energy) that Lin taught Naru in order to control Naru's PK engergies.

A/N: As I have already stated above, Naru's facts are just ones I thought up myself, whether they exist or not has not been proven/disproven! Please go along with the flow? =)

**Shaari**


	3. Chapter 3

I really wish the anime makers of Ghost Hunt could make a Ghost Hunt special episode where they kind of satisfy the MaixNaru pairing... like how in the 3rd BLEACH movie it was so in-fans'-faces that IchixRuki is the pairing that will suffice.

Anyway, that's enough digressing from me, here's part 3!

* * *

**FILE 9 - ****Y****OUR SOUL, MY SOUL**** - #3**

_"Ne, Naru you've told me before that I can see my visions not because you show them to me, but because you point to me the path..."_

_"Ah," it was hard to concentrate when Naru was holding my hand, I wished he was like this usually..._

_"But how do you know which paths to point me to?" he stopped and turned to face me. His face was framed with a warm light, there was nothing stopping me from smiling daftly._

_"The wish of your gentle soul- no, heart," and pointed to my heart. I stared up at him._

_"Naru..." I looked away as my face heated up. How embarassing!_

_"Hm, he's coming..."_

_"Eh?"_

_"It's nothing. Time's almost up, just remember one thing: one's spirit and one's body makes us whole," I blinked at his intelligent gaze._

_"What does that mean? Naru... Naru?" the heat left my hand as his presence slipped away. Ah yes, I should be going back now..._

...

"Mai- Hm?"

"Naru, what's wrong?" Lin asked, as Naru's eyes glazed over for a second but the moment passed as soon as it came.

"It's nothing. She's stirring. Lin."

"Yes," Mai's body watched as Lin placed his Shiki into command.

"As a safety net... Matsusaki-san, can you please place a shichibaku* on her please?"

"Hah? She's already asleep, this is going to place a lot of stress on her spirit."

"It'll stop her from straying into my PK energy body store accidentally and unconsciously wielding it," Ayako nodded and immediately began chanting aloud.

"The next part will involve speaking to Mai to see whether she can master kikou. Although I doubt the results from her lack in skill, I can perhaps find out with her whether she can find her way back to her body through me."

"Oh, like some sort of a spirit path?"

"In a sense, yes. Hara-san, please could you keep an eye out on any spiritual intrusion, mainly from Furitaka-san. I suspect he'll be monitoring us."

"Yes."

"Bou-san, Matsusaki-san, please put up a barrier to stop any spirits from entering this area. John, please be alert to exorcise any spirits that Hara-san notice approaching. Lin, please continue monitoring your Shiki to prevent Mai from waking up."

"Yes!"

"This will be the first step to the spirit exchange research," without another word, the Naru-possessed-Mai knelt down next to his body lying peacefully on the office sofa. Placing Mai's hand on his own hand, Naru closed his eyes and as his consciousness slipped, Mai's head fell elegantly onto Naru's arm.

* * *

*shichibaku: literally, 7 binds spell used by Ayako to 'paralyse' a spirit

I wish Naru is actually as sweet as Gene... *sigh.

**Shaari**


	4. Chapter 4

I must be turning insane... I've rewatched Ghost Hunt for the 34th time! Well, if it helps me with my revision I'm not going to complain xD

* * *

**FILE 9 - ****YOUR SOUL, MY SOUL**** - #4**

_How strange, what are these five creatures? Silvery streaks of gentle light glided around me as if protecting me from the huge stretch of ocean before me... It wasn't like I was going to step into the waters. I looked down only to find my neck, wrists and ankles tied with bells on a red ribbon. That's odd, where have I seen these bells before...? A smile pulled to my lips as I touched the bell to my neck. It rang playfully yet coaxingly... an image of Ayako in her miko* outfit immediately sprung to my mind._

_...Ayako... everyone... maybe I should try to go back- huh? I sighed as as my previous thought disappeared with a ring of my bells. Why do I need to go back? In this state, I can see a gentle Naru again-_

_"Mai!" I nearly jumped out of my skin._

_"N-Naru! It's not nice to sneak up on someone like that!" huh, it's kind of strange to be speaking to the dream Naru as if he really was the real Naru... how weird._

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to shout."_

_"N-No, it's OK," perhaps I was overthinking it, "ne, Naru what are these bells and lights?"_

_"Mai, please calm down before listening to my explanation. Your spirit has been bound by Matsusaki-san's shichibaku whilst you cannot return to my body due to Lin's Shiki."_

_"What?"_

_"Mai, didn't I tell you calm down before listening to me?" you did but your attitude is definitely not helping!_

_"Why? Why are you tying me down? Is it because you're scared of me humiliating you when I'm occupying your body? Is your pride really that important that you're trapping me here where I can't go anywhere? Y-You're so selfish, Naru!" he sighed then made a grab for my hand._

_I blinked in shock and confusion. The real Naru had always grabbed my wrist and only the dream Naru was kind enough to take me by the hand... what's he doing, is he some hybrid Naru or something? As my thoughts collided together, I realised that Naru was taking me away from the ocean._

_"N-Naru?" then he suddenly stopped. I looked behind me to find the ocean gone. Instead we were standing in a maze, a maze full of staircases, corridors and infinite amount of archways. I was speechless, this maze wasn't just... on the ground. It was twisting all around us, even upside down!_

_"What is this?" Naru turned to me and sat me down on one of the steps then sat down opposite me._

_"This, is my brain."_

_"Eh? No way, I've seen anatomical pictures, there's no way-"_

_"Mai, we're spirits right now. We'll be viewing things slightly differently. As I was saying, this is my brain the furthest place from the ocean."_

_"The ocean?"_

_"Yes, that ocean is my PK energy store," then he lurched into an explanation about PK energies and its link between the spirit and body._

_"I-I see... so that's why you asked Ayako to bind my spirit, to stop me from wandering around into the ocean where I could release the PK energy you've stored."_

_"Yes. When I'm in control of my body, that ocean is usually a dam. The dam walls are the controlled kikou that Lin taught me to stop PK energy from leaking uncontrollably out of my body."_

_"So what are we going to do? Or do you intend to persuade me to stay here, bound up and unconscious?" Naru sighed._

_"No, the point of me telling you is so that I can try teach you how to utilise kikou so that you can stay conscious. It would be rather inconvenient if I have to lug around your unconscious form with me when I need to do research," well I'm sorry that you're the one that asked Lin-san to knock me out!_

_"Hah, right... so what do I need to do?" he stared at me as if judging me. Feeling myself blush under his gaze I looked away._

_"Find the path in this maze which leads to the ocean."_

_"WHAT?" Naru stood up, folding his arms he leaned against one of the walls of the maze._

_"We don't have much time. Although time runs differently in this place compared to the outside, we still need to hurry up."_

_"W-What if I get lost-?"_

_"I'll be here all the time. It's not like the maze will change forms. If you meet a dead end, turn back and retrace your steps. This shouldn't be too difficult, considering it was much harder for me when I had to first find out the relevance between my mind and body."_

_I gulped and seeing that Naru wasn't about to change his mind, I took my first step into his mind._

_

* * *

_

*miko: priestess that is supposed to exorcise spirits within shrines (but obviously not in Ayako's case. And definitely glad she's the mobile type - there'd be no Ghost Hunt without Ayako's sister/mother pampering over Mai! xD)

In response to those who reviewed kindly on chapter 3, I meant to say that Naru would show his sweetness more openly especially to Mai! I'm still gutted everytime I watch the Bloodstained Maze file when he 'smiled so lovingly' at Masako... If I was Mai, I would've turned very, very green with envy!

**Shaari**


	5. Chapter 5

Bit of a long chapter ahead :/ might be slightly confusing as well... feel free to message me if you're as confused as Mai! =)

* * *

**FILE 9 - ****YOUR SOUL, MY SOUL**** - #5**

_That Naru! Well, at least there's no doubt it is him...But seriously, asking me to navigate his mind? Aside from this being so complicated, it's sort of embarassing going through his mind. What if I find out something from his memory? He'll start acting cold like whenever Masako mentions his weakness. What should I do-?_

_"Mai, you can't access my memories in this maze," his voice was loud and clear even though I was sure he was quite a few metres away._

_"I-I wasn't going to try see if I could see them anyway!" honestly, I'm not that cheap!_

_Seemingly hours passed and I continued walking. The walls of the maze had darker rectangels and squares in a darker shade in some places, as if some sort of a portrait had been there before..._

_Somehow, it seemed I knew where I was going... unless some unseen force was guiding me..._

_"Who are you?" I yelped and leapt back colliding painfully into a maze wall._

_Turning around, I couldn't help but yelp again as I set eyes upon a 9 year-old Naru._

_"T-Taniyama, Mai. Are you Naru?" the moody boy crossed his arms and glared at me. Wow, even at this age he could stare daggers!_

_"Naru? You have one hell of an accent. It's Noll, not Naru," that boy, he's even more difficult to handle than his teenage self!_

_"Nouru?"_

_"Tch, I suppose it's close enough for an idiot like you. How old are you supposed to be, 12?" this boy was going to feel some girl power if he doesn't start respecting his elders soon!_

_"A-Are you a memory, Nouru?" he peered at me._

_"Of course."_

_"Huh? But Naru just said-"_

_"I'm intelligent, my 17 year-old self even more so, of course I won't be spilling all my inner secrets to you. I've hidden our portraits from you, the portrait you can see right now is me."_

_"Huh?"_

_"The current Naru, although not residing in this body, he's still experiences situations right? Which means that he's still creating memories, I'm those memories he's creating now-"_

_"Ah! I don't get this at all!" I yelled clamping my ears shut._

_"Tch, an idiot like I suspected- What are you doing, you stupid girl?" his voice became muffled as I gripped his small head in a headlock._

_"It's onee-san to you!" I let him go as he whacked me in the stomach. Thank goodness he was still a child..._

_"Alright... onee-san. What are you going to do now?"_

_"That's better, could you tell me the path towards the ocean-?"_

_"No. Go find it yourself," gah! _

_"Honestly, I don't know what my older self is thinking trailing around a girl like you, you're not even that good-looking- O-OK! I'll stop, brutal pig-onee."_

_"What was that...?"_

_"A-Anyway, my older self told you to retrace your steps if you hit a dead end. It seems like you have. Go back."_

_"Uhm, which way is back?" the boy sighed._

_"Follow me."_

_We walked in silence, twisting and turning through the seemingly endless paths. But suddenly, Nouru broke the silence._

_"I'm an orphan. I was brought up in an orphange in England before being adopted by two professors."_

_"Hah? Y-You're an orphan too," the boy didn't stop walking but threw a glare at me from behind his shoulders._

_"So?"_

_"N-Nothing, I mean I'm an orphan too..."_

_"So I was told. I came to Japan because I had a case to solve and stayed here ever since afterwards."  
"I see," and it hit me that Nouru was telling me something about Naru!_

_"Here we are. You can start again," I opened my mouth to protest when Naru came out from behind a corner._

_"You could be more polite, Nouru," the boy looked away in annoyance._

_"Humph, you have bad taste," Nouru muttered before walking away._

_"You're partially me, I'm sure you like her too," Naru said with a smile on his face._

_"Shut up and guide her properly already," without another word the little boy disappeared into the maze. I gaped at them, Naru's true nature was unfathomable as ever._

_"Mai, you should have break. As a spirit, it's not possible to become physically tired but it is mentally possible," gently he pushed my shoulders down. Naru came and sat down next me, stretching out his long legs. I looked down, trying to hide my crimson face with my hair from view._

_"Sadly, I don't think it's possible for you to master kikou while in this body," I looked up but there was no hint of arrogance in his voice._

_"I'm sorry I'm not competent enough."_

_"It's not that, it's not possible for you in spirit form to place the kikou on a body that's not yours."_

_"But I can let it loose?"_

_"It's a strange world isn't it-?" Naru's laugh stopped in midsentence. I searched around for the source._

_"Something wrong-?"_

_"We must leave here immediately."_

_"But what about the sealing?"_

_"There isn't much time... Mai," he offered me his hand and I took it without hesitation. _

_My hand in his, he pulled me up firmly from sitting position. My body fell into something warm._

_"Don't move, Mai," I felt his body reverberate against me as he spoke. What was he doing-?_

_"FINALLY! I'VE GOT BOTH OF YOU INTO MY REALM, MINE I SAY! ARE YOU REGRETTING? ARE YOU HUH? HAHAHA!" I turned my head slightly, only to find my eyes trapped in a gaze filled with hate and death._

_"Furi..taka-san."_

_

* * *

_Ah, just like to point out that Gene and Naru were both present in the chapter above, hopefully I've made it obvious to you guys but subtle enough for our heroine =)

[Oh and 'onee-san' refers to 'older sister', not necessarily used for blood relatives, but for girls who are older than yourself.]

Yeah, this chapter is slightly confusing... I might add a sub-chapter in Naru/Gene's points of view if highly requested =)

**Shaari**


	6. Chapter 6

Brotherly teamwork will always suffice =D

* * *

**FILE 9 - ****YOUR SOUL, MY SOUL**** - #6**

"Naru-chan is _not_ going to pleased when he wakes up," Bou-san uttered, swatting away an oncoming spirit.

"There's no helping it! He did tell us to exorcise them if they swarmed us!" Ayako yelled as she blasted away three spirits using her kuji.

"Lin-san, how's Mai and Naru?" John asked Lin as he blocked an attack from two spirits with his cross.

"They're still asleep."

"That's no good! If Furitaka-san decides to come, it'll be his best chance to control Naru and Mai in the spirit realm! Wake them up, Masako-chan can you do it?" the medium nodded slowly then faced the barrier of Shiki.

As a few white streaks of souls zoned in on Masako, Lin whistled shrilly for his Shiki. Along with his five employed spirits, Lin joined the other psychics in exorcising the torrent of angry spirits.

"Naru, Mai... wake up," she said under her breath gently laying each hand on both the bodies of Naru and Mai. Her lips refrained from curving upwards as she half lost her consciousness.

...

_"That's me! The wonderful me! BUT IN THIS WRETCHED PLACE! And who's fault is that I wonder, hm?" the man sneered and levitated down to our level._

_"Furitaka-san, why are you doing this?" I asked, as Naru stepped out in front of me. I clutched at his arm using my left hand, I wasn't going to hesistate slashing a kuji at him if he tries to harm Naru. As if condemning us, the five streaks of silver suddenly disappeared from around me. What was going on with Lin-san and everyone...?_

_"Why? That's an obvious answer don't you think? Enslave you two of course!" my thoughts diverted as Furitaka-san's cruel voice filled my ears.  
"That won't happen," the spirit's sneer deepened at Naru's comment. My grip on him tightened._

_"Oh? You know, I really don't think it's the time to act the hero when yourself is in just as much crap! Pahaha, I know, I know! How about I enslave YOU first then the little girl? At least it'll spare you the pain of watching her become mine, nahaha!" Naru's jaw clenched then unclenched. I peered at him and saw his eyes closed. What was he planning...?_

_"You are right, we are no match for you in this dimension. So how about I agree to serve you, but before I do so can you tell me a few things? It's not like I would be able to do anything with that information once I've become your Shiki."_

_"N-Naru, what are you saying?" where on earth is his intelligence when you need them? But Furitaka-san raised an eyebrow at the offer. Straightening his back slightly, he grinned evilly._

_"O-K, that's a deal wise but stupid one! Ask away, if you're doing this to buy time I'd save your breath," he flicked his wrist slightly and suddenly a rush of debris flew past us. I sneaked a look behind my back and immediately slide my eyes back to Furitaka-san. He had destroyed a whole wall of Naru's maze._

_"It's fine, it'll reconstruct itself," Naru whispered then releasing my vice-grip from his arm, he inched forwards._

_"My first question; how did you swap our spirits around?"_

_"Oh come on, I thought you were the genius! Tahaha, well I guess I really outwitted you this time!" doing a loop-the-loop, he sat down on an invisble chair in the air._

_"Righty oh, listen up! Basically only I can do it! I grabbed both your spirits by the neck and threw you two towards the each other's bodies! SIMPLE! You are one dumbass not to have even realised that! Gahaha! Oh and just to mention, if you're thinking of guiding each other to your own bodies, forget it because you can't exactly slide past each other no matter how thin you are! Gosh I am one BIG GENIUS WAHAHA!" ignoring Furitaka's laugh, Naru continued._

_"I see, and my second question is, how are you going to prevent us from leaving here?"_

_"Eh? You really think you can get away. Why don't you try then? Oh don't you spoil the fun and actually try, leave the spoiling to me! I'm personally stopping you from waking up... Cool eh?You have no idea where my limits are... gahaha!"_

_"Naru! Don't!" I yelled but was too late as Furitaka lifted one finger. Naru was blown backwards into the rubble that was once a maze wall. On impact, the walls collapsed on top of him and disappeared from my view._

_"No... Naru, NARU!" and without worrying for my safety, I ran towards Naru._

_"And what do you think you're doing, little Taniyama-san?" I froze as I felt cold fingers creep around my throat, "I'm the boss here. I'm the one here to judge you. I'm the one who'll make you suffer! Oh but I do wonder what a little girl like you is capable of under my control, maybe erase Shibuya-san's spirit? That sounds like justice don't you think?"_

_"That's if she has the power to do so!" a hurricane exploded around us. Unable to hold on, Furitaka-san ripped his hands away from my throat. This energy outburst, there was no mistake!_

_"Naru! You're alright!" I sprinted the last few steps as the wind died down. Naru was panting, clutching his right arm in pain he staggered towards me._

_"Mai, we don't have much time. That PK blow was from my spirit, it's not powerful enough to throw him out of here completely. There's only one way for him to be able to keep us in here, if he was somehow in contact with our bodies," I supported Naru as he collapsed towards me. I bit my lip hard to stop myself from freaking out._

_"S-So what should we do?" he looked up at me then placed a hand on my shoulder._

_"You're going to have to come to the ocean with me."_

_"The ocean, you mean your PK energy store? No, no! Last time you used it, your body couldn't cope with the power and you collapsed! I'm not risking it!" slightly infuriated, Naru gripped both of my shoulders._

_"Mai, this is MY body remember? Your spirit won't be harmed, only my body will take the blow," I shook my head furiously._

_"That's no good! I don't want to see you hurt, spirit or body! No, there must be another way!"_

_"Mai!" a hysterical laugh suddenly emitted from around us._

_"BRILLIANT, THIS IS BRILLIANT! WHAT A JACKPOT I'VE HIT! I HAD NO IDEA THIS SHIBUYA HAD SO MUCH POWER! Perfect, perfect, perfect! Yahaha! YOU'RE MINE, SHI-BU-YA!"_

_"Don't do this, Naru!" and suddenly the sparkling ocean was reflecting within his eyes, "what, how?"_

_As I stared at the dam-less ocean, I felt a caress of warmth upon my forehead._

_"I'm sorry."_

_

* * *

_This crazy Furitaka is actually starting to grow me, he's the type of spirit you'd want to refer to the mental asylum centre immediately =P

Just to point out that Naru and Mai were actually next to the ocean at the end, not that the ocean was actually in Naru's eyes =) Spirit Naru can easily locate the ocean from the maze with the quickest route possible because it is _his_ body after all =)

**Shaari**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm keeping this chapter short especially since the previous ones were quite long =) still got revision to do =/

* * *

**FILE 9 - ****YOUR SOUL, MY SOUL**** - #7**

Everyone turned around in shock as Masako screamed at the top of her voice. As her mutilated voice rang around the office, it was soon joined by a cry of agony from Naru's body.

"What the-" Bou-san began but was soon cut off as he, Ayako, John, Lin and Masako to the opposite side of the room.

From Naru's body, pulses of PK energy blasted out around them.

"Lin, the barrier!" Mai's shrill voice ordered them atop Naru's cries. Struggling to fight off Naru's PK energy, Lin whistled for his Shiki once again.

Avoiding falling furniture, everyone began catching their breaths from the Mai-possessed-Naru's attack.

"Matsusaki-san, the shichibaku on her again."

"Hara-san, Hara-san!" John shook the unconscious form of Masako gently.

"Looks like she passed out from the blast-"

"No, Furitaka-san was possessing her and thanks to Mai, him and the spirits he called are gone," Mai's voice gasped, still clutching Naru's arm.

"I see, that's why she couldn't wake you and Mai up," Ayako said collapsing onto the floor in exhaustion.

"Technically, she could but under Furitaka's influence was not trying," Naru said while Lin and Bou-san flipped a sofa over for John to place the passed out Masako onto.

"Ah, give us a break! This Furitaka now has enough power to forcefully possess Masako? What's wrong with the humans after dying these days..." Bou-san complained as he and Lin continued to tidy up the office.

"There's no helping it, it seems that vengeance is a strong source of power for spirits like Furitaka. I need to reseal my PK energy before Mai wakes up again."

"Naru, you're already mentally exhausted you should rest. The Shiki will keep her asleep."

"This won't take every long-"

"Oi, lil' Naru, I'm not going to stop you doing that but... I'm sure Mai definitely wouldn't want us knowing what colour underwear she's wearing today," Ayako howled with laughter as Naru pushed down Mai's skirt in frustration. As he began to close his eyes, he made a mental note to himself to change into the quarter-length trousers that Mai has and to bin any other skirts she usually wears... except her school uniform skirts.

* * *

I'm concerned how well informed Naru is on Mai's wardrobe... =P

**Shaari**


	8. Chapter 8

I really couldn't resist writing this chapter! =)

* * *

**FILE 9 - ****YOUR SOUL, MY SOUL**** - #8**

"A third person to exchange the souls eh? Wah, this is going to be more complicated than I first thought," Bou-san said, sitting next to the hospital bed currently occupied by the Mai-possessed-Naru.

"Yeah, not to mention that Naru has to stick to Mai like glue so that their bodies don't get left behind," Ayako snickered from the other side of the bed earning a look of disapproval from Naru, "I really can't take you seriously when you're lording over people in Mai's body... it just makes you look like a spoilt brat!"

"Matsusaki-san, if you're here to speculate then I suggest you leave. We are still trying to solve this case and considering your abilities are very limited you will have a limited use in this case."

"Hm, your threats don't sound half as scary when it's Mai's voice telling me off," then shocking Bou-san and Lin, Ayako reached over and pulled at Mai's cheeks... and Naru's pride.

"Uh, Ayako I really recommend you letting go, the Mai-Naru's not looking very... human right now," Bou-san whispered but Naru's patience had already wore thin.

"I'll give you brat..."

Ayako yelped and fell backwards off her chair. Nursing her foot, she looked away slightly annoyed.

"There was need to stamp on my foot, at least I remembered to pull down my skirt as I fell..." Ayako was saved from more Naru-punishment by the entrance of John and Masako.

"Ah, I see you're all- Hm, is everything OK? Why is Matsusaki-san on the floor-?"

"Eh yeah! How are you feeling Masako?" Bou-san interrupted before John could tread further into the minefield. The medium nodded slightly.

"I'm fine, just... slightly shaken up by how Furitaka forced the possession. It felt... almost like a violation," she shuddered at the thought. John patted her on the shoulder gently then handed her a gold cross necklace.

"It's alright now, I've put up a protective charm on this necklace. There won't be anymore incidents like before if you were this."

"T-Thanks," Masako half-stuttered as John openly looped the necklace over her head.

"Coming back to the situation at hand, we now know that we need a third person in spirit form if we're going to exchange mine and Mai's souls. Secondly, now that Furitaka knows about the extent of my PK abilities, he'll definitely be back."

"How long do we have?" John asked, taking a seat next to Bou-san.

"Judging from Furitaka's powers and that unstable blast from Mai, I estimate around three days, four if we're lucky. Which means there's not much time for us at all. I'll need everyone's cooperation to research into how to get one of you to detach your spirit from the body temporarily to perform the exchange."

"Why can't you just employ a Shiki?"

"They are not powerful enough. It'll be difficult and time-consuming to find and then call upon a spirit with the same amount of power as Furitaka but all of us here are more than capable enough of doing this... if in spirit form," the room fell silent at the concept of putting one of them in a death-situation.

"The other thing is, I'd like to find out is how Furitaka gained so much power in such little time-"

"STAY AWAY!" Naru's body suddenly sat up, his eyes wide open.

"Mai! It's OK, you're back now and Furitaka's gone!" Bou-san and Ayako placed their hands on Mai's borrowed shoulders and immediately her ragged breath calmed down a little.

"B-Bou-san, Ayako... everyone..." she sighed then looked down, "I see I'm still Naru," as Ayako filled Mai in on what she'd just missed, Naru began slipping into the old habit of giving orders.

"John, please find information on how spirits can quickly gain power in a short time."

"Yes."

"Bou-san, Matsusaki-san, research on whether it's possible to exorcise someone but keep their body alive while their spirit is in the spirit realm."

"Roger that."

"Lin, can you ask reception whether the rooms around here are free for us to stay these few days with Mai."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this Naru but uh it was me that checked Mai in and the receptionist said that this was the only suite they had available, the other ones around here are all occupied. But on the plus side, it's a suite where family or friends can stay over to look after the patient so both you and Lin can stay-"

"No. That will not be convenient. Although Mai is temporarily residing in my body, she is still a girl," Mai's heart lurched at the thought of sharing a room with Naru... _if only I could distract Lin-san somehow- gah what am I thinking? Plus, Naru just vehemently disagreed... _But her face was reddening anyway.

"Lin, check again with the receptionist," Naru snapped, "Hara-san, if you have time, can you help John with his task?"

"Yes, I'll see what I can do," she said quietly, hiding her jealousy of Mai being able to stay with Naru for a few nights.

"I believe that I've made myself clear earlier, doesn't everyone have something to do? We only have a few days to solve this case."

Mai watched them filing out of the suite and as Naru turned away, she caught Bou-san giving her a small wink. She narrowed her eyes but was thanking him a hundred times in her heart. And now, she was alone with Naru.

"Well, uh, I guess you sealed your PK energies," _being unresponsive are we? It's not my fault we're stuck in the same room, blame Bou-san for that!_

"Mai, don't sleep," she blinked at Naru's sudden unreasonable command.

"W-What? Why not?" Naru sighed, creeping Mai out slightly how different he was making her body look.

"We can't place a protective barrier over your spirit to stop Furitaka paying you a visit so you'll have to stay awake. You've slept for long enough anyway."

"HAH? I know this is your body we're talking about here but I want to at least look after it!" Mai cried out.

"And rather Furitaka enslave your spirit?" Mai was determined not to lose this battle with Naru and was already aware of the tendrils of drowsiness.

"But you said yourself that he won't be coming for a few days because of my, or your, PK blast!"

"I'd rather not risk it and further inconvenience the position we're already in," at these times, Mai really didn't know whether her boss actually cared about her more or solving the case.

"Well, since you're so determined and eager to stay in a separate room from me, there's nothing stopping me from falling asleep!" this earned a slightly smirk from Naru.

"Oh, you didn't think I haven't thought this one out? I'll give you something that'll be on your mind for the rest of the night..."

Mai really thought her, or Naru's, heart couldn't beat more erratically because to her horror or surprise or happiness, the Naru-with-her-face was leaning towards her.

* * *

I wonder whether Gene's watching this... =P

Oh and I'm debating whether I should develop MasakoxJohn pairing in this, it'd definitely give Mai & Naru a break in the long-run =)

**Shaari**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry that some of the last few chapters were sort of confusing, hopefully this chapter will clear things up slightly =)

* * *

**FILE 9 - ****YOUR SOUL, MY SOUL**** - #9**

_"You can always ask me to perform the exchange-"_

_"No," the mirror image of Naru smiled gently at his brother's stubborness._

_"It's about me again isn't it?"_

_"I'm happy to see that you've decided to visit my assistant often without even telling me."_

_"Is that a hint of a territorial attack, nii-chan?"_

_"Eugene, I do not want everyone else to find out about you yet especially Mai," Naru looked away at the small group of floating and flickering white candles besides the two brothers._

_"Such a gentle light they radiate. So warm, unlike yours nii-chan... a deep and cold stretch of water but can still sparkle so kindly against the sun," Naru didn't respond but Gene knew perfectly how relaxed Naru felt near Mai's PK store having appeared there the other few times he visited._

_"Thanks for taking that PK blow for me from Furitaka."_

_"No worries, anything for you nii-chan. And thank you for replacing me afterwards."_

_"That's enough cheesiness for one day, Gene," Naru continued to stare at the mesmerising candles, ignoring Gene's knowing smile._

_"Why..." Gene looked back at his older brother who was now frowning, "why Mai and not me?"_

_"That's not jealousy I hear is it?"_

_"Gene, I'm being serious. All that time when I've been looking for you, trying to solve your case and you've been residing in Mai!"_

_"Nii-chan... you closed off from me when you found out about my death-"  
_

_"I didn't! The first thing I tried was clairvoyance!"_

_"Your grief, the way you buried it so deep in your heart closed the pathway for me to you," Gene placed a hand over his brother's heart._

_"You've found me now anyway, I'll always be close to you."_

_"But only residing in Mai," Gene sighed at his brother._

_"Until either you unseal the portrait of me underneath the maze or find me," Naru clenched his jaw._

_Gene's smile didn't disappear as he took Naru's face between his hands, forcing his brother to look at him._

_"Nii-chan, you can do that right? Isn't that your reason for coming to Japan?" Naru's eyes narrowed._

_"You've told Mai."_

_"No... that was the 9 year-old you. I never told her anything about our past."_

_"Yes, that was me, disguise or no disguise."_

_"Were you trying to test me and Mai-san, nii-chan?"_

_"Mai is not the best secret keeper in the world... and one other thing."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can you stop looking exactly like me?"_

_"But you're good-looking, nii-chan."_

_"I know, but having the exact same hair style and hair length and wearing the same clothes as me is wrong. It's almost like talking to a ghost version of myself. I'd like to think that I am alive."  
_

_"But you're the one that wants Mai-san to think that I was you. You haven't thanked me either for making her feel more attracted to you through my kindness," Gene teased._

_"I'm grateful for the help but there's no need to keep up the pretence when she's currently not resident of her own body."_

_"You'd really like to see me in corpse form?"_

_"Gene!" Naru's disapproval made Gene laugh and release his brother's face._

_"Sorry. You should go back now. Oh and one other thing," Gene's voice started to echo as he slowly dematerialised, "as a very wise person said; you have to think about the time and place and consider something called an atmosphere."_

_Naru was very tempted to draw out a small flame from Mai's candles to attack his disappearing brother with._

_

* * *

_Gene's definitely more scary, humour-wise, than Yasuhara and Madoka! =P

I have no idea whether Naru's the older brother out of the twins but I'd like to think he is =) [thanks to a reviewer, I've been informed that Gene's older... ah well! Please view it that technically Naru is older than Gene considering Gene's stopped ageing since he died =) sorry!]

**Shaari**


	10. Chapter 10

Wah, I apologise now for thinking that Gene was the younger brother! Please forgive my bad info. gathering! =(

* * *

**FILE 9 - ****YOUR SOUL, MY SOUL**** - #10**

It never came.

"Atmosphere... eh?" I pressed myself against the back of the bed as my own face framed by Naru's presence moved away.

"Naru, you pervert!" I yelled at him who now settled himself contently near the end of the my bed.

"Sorry."

"Huh?" my narcissist arrogant of a boss is apologising to me?

"For having to stay in hospital as a result of me unsealing the PK energy," oh, so it's about that... what was I thinking, he'd never apologise for anything else. But I still felt a small flutter of my heart.

"I-It's fine. If you hadn't, goodness knows what Furitaka-san is forcing our spirits to do..."

"The fact that he's not particularly 'haunting' anything or anybody is worrying. The only way I can think of is if there's a higher being involved in this."

"Higher being?"

"Yes, like the Ebisu* we encountered."

"Another god?" Naru sighed and half-glared at me.

"Calm down, Mai this is only a conjecture. Nothing is definite until John and Hara-san find some useful affirmative information on this subject," the suite fell silent as Naru began working Mai's brain.

"This is no use, my thinking is taking longer than usual..."

"Is that aimed at me? Sorry for not being as crazily intelligent as you! Well, you can't really say I'm not as intelligent right now considering I'm the one possessing your brain right now-"

"How about putting it to good use then?"

"NARU!" I lashed out towards him before I realised that in Naru's body, I was much stronger.

With a hard thud, Naru was half-sprawled across the suite floor.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I forgot that I'm much stronger now- wah!" I didn't realise it was this difficult to coordinate Naru's limbs, with the dizziness ontop, there was literally nothing to stop me from falling either.

"M-Mai, g-get off!" I looked up to find myself staring up at my own face which was red as roses.

Ah hell, I was in my own lap. I winced as my arms rushed towards my face, only to find it pulling at the skirt underneath my head.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" I fell silent as I heard the door handle of the suite turn.

I scrambled off Naru just as Lin-san opened the door.

"N-Nothing's happened! Just uh, Naru was..." my voice began to trail off as pinpoints began sparking in my vision.

"Mai! Taniyama-san!" Naru and Lin-san both shouted as Naru's body took me backwards.

With a muffled thump, I crumpled onto the bed.

"... being a girl," I finished my sentence before slipping into unconsciousness for the third time in one day.

* * *

*Ebisu: Japanese God

Aw, Naru's having a lifetime's worth of hell wrapped into one day =P

**Shaari**


	11. Chapter 11

I'd strongly advise to not listen to the 'haunting' soundtracks in the Ghost Hunt OST while reading... e.g. The Theme Suite, Insanity, Last Contact Pt. 1 =/

* * *

**FILE 9 - ****YOUR SOUL, MY SOUL**** - #11**

_"Mai... Mai... wake up..." nuh, someone's calling me again, sometimes I really wish I can just sleep without having to talk to Naru- Oh, Naru! My heart leapt happily as I saw Naru's gentle face peering worriedly at me._

_"Thank goodness you're awake. Are you alright?" I nodded and tried to get up but Naru tenderly pushed me back down._

_"Yeah, I think I passed out again- This usual dream again... Furitaka-san! He's not going to come is he?" I gripped at Naru's arm in alarm, "I can't have him attack you again! We need to move-!"_

_"Mai, there's nothing to worry about. He hasn't gained enough strength to come again after your amazing and brave attack from you."_

_"But that was you unsealing it... I didn't even want to use it," Naru never stopped smiling._

_I wasn't going to argue with him if he really thought that about me, and I didn't want that smile to disappear. Moh, I feel so dumb! Wait... I need to gather information again now that I'm here!_

_"Neh, Naru what's a 'higher being'?"_

_"Ah, a higher being... Instead of telling you, maybe it'll be easier if I showed you? Don't worry, there isn't one around and I won't call on one either. Would you like to see the one involved with your current situation?" this is was it, he was pointing me down the path of the past._

_"Hm, yeah."_

_"If it's alright with you, do you mind being carried? Your spirit is still very weak," I blinked and bit my lip from stopping the joy that filled my chest to show._

_"I-I don't mind!" I squeaked. So much for looking cool..._

_..._

_"Higher beings, in other words, gods or angels that can freely pass between their world and the spirit realm," Naru's voice vibrated against my shoulder as he princess-carried me. I tried really hard to concentrate. But my thoughts on Naru immediately disappeared as the scene in front of us played out._

_"W-What is he doing?" I whispered in shock._

_"I want to take my vengeance, it's their fault... all there's! I shouldn't be here, neither should nee-san!" Furitaka-san weeped._

_I fell silent at how human he sounded but what really sealed my voice and lips was the being in front of him. There was no mistake in the gold aura it radiated... an angel. I stared at the aura and suddenly a wave of nausea passed through me. I shuddered involuntarily. Everything looked wrong, the way Furitaka was on one knee bowing to the angel; the way he took the angel's hands as if they were made of glass; the way his eyes conveyed a deep desire of need of the angel to the point it looked obsessive... I gagged._

_"Mai?" Naru whispered._

_"I-I feel slightly ill, I don't understand why but this scene... I really don't want to look at it."_

_"Is it the angel?"_

_"I'm sorry for being so weak," I said in a small voice, feeling ashamed as I turned my head away from the scene. What was wrong with me?_

_"No, you're right in feeling that way. That angel, is anything but pure. No, I should say it is pure in one aspect, pure in corruption."_

_"Anything you say! It's their fault for not turning up when we most needed them! They did it for the money, I'm sure of it! I must avenge her, I must!" Furitaka-san cried out in anguish, clutching at the angel's hands in desperation._

_No... don't do it, something bad will happen!_

_"I'm sorry, we couldn't rush there in time to save Furitaka Reiko-san in time-" my voice refused to speak as the angel reacted._

_To my horror, the angel stretched its white wings out. They were definitely not white it was a tainted white, a white of sickliness. The extra limbs made a smooth arc around the angel's body and extended towards Furitaka-san._

_"NO! Stop! Get away from it!" I yelled even though I knew fully well there was no use. I struggled in Naru's arms but he held onto me tightly._

_My breathing became increasingly laboured whilst the wings moved in slow motion. I blinked, they were no longer wings. In the brief microsecond I had closed my eyes, the limbs were now distorted to two pairs of silvery grossly formed arms. Furitaka-san's eyes were shut, a smile upon his face as he greeted his 'salvation'. It was wrong, completely other-worldly wrong! Wait a moment, where have I seen those silvery arms before...?_

_Before I could place a finger on the memory that the arms reminded me of, warm suddenly left me. I turned my head. I was no longer in Naru's arms. _

_There was no-one here. I was alone, so very alone._

_"Nee-chan?" I called out to the darkness that enveloped me, suffocated me. I spun around. I was sure I was in the dining room with nee-chan and Sari-chan. How did I-?_

_"You killed me," I spun round. _

_My eyes widened in shock to see nee-chan's face inches away from mine. Her hair was toussled, it fell in clumps around her obscurred face. A trickle of blood fell from beneath her fringe, snaking its way around the contours of her face. Reaching her chin, the droplet fell. My gaze followed its slow-motion descent towards the unseen floor. It soon disappeared into the darkness, I only knew it hit the floor from the harsh echo of its splatter._

_"Taneku..." I drew my attention back to nee-chan._

_Nee-san was no longer there. In front of me was a skeletal face. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her one eye that roved in its unlubricated socket. Their once deep mahogany shine was now tinted with a dead silvery layer. My skull numbed._

_"Help. Me," and her lower jaw slowly climbed down from her face._

_There was crack and crunch as the jaw dislocated itself from the head. A dark abyss filled the hole that was once her mouth._

_"You. Will. Avenge. Me," I heard last as my head, wrapped in her silver hair, was yanked towards the abyss._

_

* * *

_I'm glad that there are funny soundtracks in the Ghost Hunt OST e.g. Natural Charm, School... always reminds me of either Yasuhara or Madoka xD

**Shaari**


	12. Chapter 12

I've planned out a possible sequel to this case file! I'll see how I do for time =) Thank you all very much for the reviews and support!

* * *

**FILE 9 - ****YOUR SOUL, MY SOUL**** - #12**

"Stay... away... STAY AWAY!"

"Mai!" I jerked awake, sitting bolt upright.

I couldn't shake away the image of Reiko-san's single eyeball, a shot of death and bloodlust in its depths. The mirage of her skeletal face was hovering in front of mine.

"NO!" I scrambled away from the face only to find my arms locked to my side in death grips, "STOP!"

"MAI!" my apparition cleared.

A streak of moonlight threw the suite in an illuminated haze. Steadily, my eyes lifted and met Naru's. My chest immediately released a breath I was holding in with fear.

"N-Naru! Furitaka-san! He didn't commit suicide! It was the angel! It killed Reiko-san then Furitaka-san!"

"Slow down, Mai," I took in deep breaths trying to settle my furiously beating heart.

"Taniyama-san," Lin-san handed me a cup of hot tea.

I took it gladly, sipping its calming sensation. My mind began to clear of the grogginess the dream had left me. Lowering the cup from my lips, I took a deep breath and told them the Furitaka-san's story.

...

_That Mai! I cannot believe she gets to hog Naru for a few nights! How cheap...! I should've stayed to keep an eye on Mai-!_

Masako stopped in her tracks. She lowered her conscious from the human world and began sensing for any disturbances in the spirit realm. Slowly spinning on the stairs of her penthouse, Masako trod down slowly. She knew there was something nearby, her suspicions confirmed by her front door. She always shut her door properly, even lock it... Just as she threw up her own spiritual barriers, the temperatures of the penthouse dropped.

"I've found ya!" Masako collapsed onto the floor, curling herself up tightly into a ball.

Frowning in concentration, she squinted one eye open.

"F-Furi..taka-san!" her strangled voice called out.

"Oh, well remembered! You do learn from your mistakes quickly! Hm, fortunately for you, I'm not quite as forceful right now," the spirit cackled and crouched down next to Masako.

Trailing a spirit finger down the side of her face, he grinned then made a grab for her neck.

"CRAP!" Masako breathed heavily as she stuck the gold cross John gave her in Furitaka-san's face.

"Of course I learn, I'm not as dumb as Mai!" she panted and crawled towards her front door.

"You're going to pay for this, brat!"

"Stop... I can help you! Please, there's no need," she said as Furitaka regained his composure.

"You? A measly medium? Oh don't joke and quit clutching that useless necklace of yours! That thing certainly surprised me a little... but not again!"

"NO!" Masako screamed as the crazed spirit shot his arms out.

"I command you in the holy name of Jesus Christ..." both spirit and medium turned their head in shock as a new voice joined them.

"SHUT UP!"

"In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, consider this holy body forever forbidden from you."

"John! Watch out!" Masako yelled as Furitaka blindly rushed towards John.

"You bast-!"

"In principio."

Immediately, the spirit's body distorted as John concluded his exorcism.

"THIS IS NOT THE END! I WILL GET WHAT I WANT!"  
Everything was suddenly very quiet. The cold haze lifted as Furitaka escaped.

"Hara-san! Are you alright?" John helped Masako up from the floor.

"Somehow... How did you know I lived here?" a sheepish smile lighted John's face.

"Well, I thought I'd see if you were definitely alright. You didn't look too well in the suite earlier," Masako studied John's face only to find her own face heating up.

Turning away quickly and covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve out of habit she, allowing John to guide her, made her way towards the living room sofa.

"Well, looks like I need to strengthen that barrier in the necklace eh?" without looking at the Australian boy, Masako nodded.

"Thank you," she said in a small voice.

Blinking innocently, John smiled uneasily, "my pleasure."

...

"Lin, we'll need effigies* again."

"I'll prepare them immediately."

"Neh Naru, why do you need them?"

"To substitute our spirits. If Furitaka-san decides to attack again, he'll be temporarily confused giving us enough time to trap and exorcise him. It looks like we'll need to exorcise Furitaka-san first before spirit exchanging. I'm guessing that the exchange is a very delicate process, the slightest disturbance could kill any of us involved-" Naru yelped then clutched to his side.

I blinked in surprise. Beneath Naru's hands, his (or mine rather) skirt suddenly lit up in colours of blue and green as my shrill ringtone played out. Yanking my mobile from the skirt pocket, he flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Tani- Ah, Shi-Shibuya-san? Oh sorry to intrude at this late hour, can Hara-san and I visit you tomorrow morning? Hara-san narrowly escaped an attack from Furitaka..."

A few minutes later, Naru shut my phone and slide it onto my bedside table.

"Is Masako hurt?"

"No, she's fine. Mai, when did you give John your mobile number?"

"Eh? Ah uh, it was for one of the cases. I figured it was easier if I could contact him through my mobile if we needed him to perform an exorcism-."

"You do realise that you can always contact him through the landline of our office or Lin's phone?"

"But we're not always in the office if we're working on case, plus Lin-san's usually quite busy!" stubbornly, Naru looked away and walked towards the suite window.

Don't tell me he was actually jealous...

* * *

*Effigies: vessels for holding a soul.

A perfect 'hideable' weakness for Naru is being ticklish =P

**Shaari**


	13. Chapter 13

Long time no write! A series of things cropped up including moving out of my Uni apartment etc. etc. plus an untimely writer's block! But watching the anime has certainly inspired me once again! So thank you for waiting!

I hope your support will continue coming! =)

* * *

**FILE 9 - ****YOUR SOUL, MY SOUL**** - #13**

"So how are you feeling, Mai?" I pulled a smile.

"Definitely better! I can feel my strength returning-"

"Anything happen your end?" Naru cut me off. Gosh he can still do that with my voice?

"Nothing really, just that pulling an all-nighter certainly is painful!" Bou-san moaned rubbing his tired eyes.

"And?"

"It looks like we're in luck. We started by looking at various forms of exorcism that we can do. Seems that my Ryoubu Shinto* can safely exorcise human spirits temporarily. However..." Ayako trailed off and glanced towards Masako's direction. The medium blinked.

"Does this depend on me?" Masako said. Ayako nodded then faced Naru again, her brows furrowed.

"A medium is required to project her own spirit into the spirit realm to act as a guide while the spirits of Naru and Mai are swapped. Your bodies would be in a semi-conscious state while Masako is with you. However..." Ayako looked away and to my surprise, a slight redness crept into her cheeks. Bou-san sighed.

"However, she'll need a place with 'live' trees again."  
"Oi! You don't have to put it that way!" Ayako cried in frustration. With his arms held up in surrender Bou-san hastily continued.

"Ah let's see, the solution to that is maybe we could go to the mountains where I was brought up in."

"No, it's too far away. Mai still hasn't recovered from the last onslaught and the longer we leave the exchange and Furitaka's exorcism the more danger we'll be placing ourselves in," Naru reasoned with his arms crossed. I looked down, so many complications!

"So what do you reckon, Naru? We have the information you wanted."

"The exorcism will have to be the first thing we must do. If the exchange is performed first, we are openly throwing ourselves into a vulnerable position which will be a perfect opportunity for Furitaka to strike."

"But how are we going to lure Furitaka-san to come? Especially now, he's in a weakened state so he'd want to recover before he pays us a visit..."

"Hara-san's right, perhaps this might be a chance to perform the exchange?" John said but Naru shook his head.

"We have no idea whether Furitaka has gathered a spirit army of something of similiar nature. However, using this time we can ensure that Mai is fully recovered before we move out. Lin, the effigies?"

"They're done. And one other thing, the hospital has stated it impossible to move rooms for you to stay near Mai," I narrowed my eyes at Bou-san who innocently avoided mine and Naru's gaze.

"Well, there's always my family's hospital we could use? I believe that it's on the way to Bou-san's mountains- Oi, what's that for?" Ayako yelled as Bou-san nudged her but she had already said enough.

"That's good. Matsusaki-san, can you arrange for that?"

"Well perhaps but-"

"Please attend to it immediately. Preferably I'd like us to move out tomorrow," Bou-san sighed and glared at Ayako who raised an eyebrow.  
"What's with you?" she whispered.

"You're just jealous aren't you?"  
"WHAT?" Ayako uttered through clenched teeth.

"John-san, I'd like to you protect Hara-san for the time-being, is that OK?" John nodded and smiled at Masako.

"That's fine with me too, Naru," she said as Naru turned his gaze to her. That was a quick response...

"Bou-san, I'd like you to watch over Matsusaki-san while she prepares the hospital and her exorcism."

"No worries, as long as-"

"Why do I need protection? I am a priestess after all-!"

"For your safety, it's better to be safe than sorry," shunned to silence Ayako sighed and moved towards the suite door.

"I guess there's no other way, take care then everyone. Oi, Bou-san," the monk looked sideways at her.

"Hah?" a vein popped in Ayako's forehead while her jaw clenched tightly.

"Great job protecting me!" smiling apologetically, Bou-san followed a rampaging Ayako out of the suite door.

I sighed then leant back against the head of the bed. I can now fully sympathise with Naru when his mood turns foul while he's bed-bound it certainly is aggravating when you feel powerless to help...

"In that case, we'll be going too. Please take care of me," Masako said, bowing formally to John who immediately returned the bow in haste.

* * *

*ryoubu shinto: form of buddhist exorcism performed by Ayako

My cherry tree is amazing! Cherries + Ghost Hunt fanfic = Heavenly Summer Holiday ^_^ Hope everyone is having a good Summer too!

**Shaari**


	14. Chapter 14

I like humour =) Another chapter to thank all that have read this story!

**

* * *

FILE 9 - ****YOUR SOUL, MY SOUL**** - #14**

I clutched at the soft papyrus-like protective charm that Ayako made for each of us as requested by Naru. It was strange being in Naru's body, my senses seem to be on hyper-alert... I looked around the hospital suite, if I concentrated the walls were slightly distorted - John's protective barrier that he summoned before he and Masako left. I wondered whether Naru was accustomed to being in my non-hyper-sensitive body.

"Lin, please be on the alert while I step out for a few moments," receiving the tiniest of nods from Lin, who was busy typing away at his laptop as usual, my body stepped out of the patient room. I was glad that Lin and I were on friendlier terms than we used to be when I first joined the SPR...

...

Naru suppressed a sigh as the door clicked shut. Glad that Lin was as prepared as usual, he picked the bag left on the small table of the suite lounge. He was not going to stay unclean whilst being in a hospital. He had only just realised how springy Mai's body is. Hardly familiar with the new spring in his step, Naru made his way towards the bathroom of the suite.

As the light of the bathroom clicked on, he felt a cold chill shoot down his borrowed spine. He was in Mai's body which means that... This time there was no stopping his sigh. _I'm going to have to play the part of the so-called pervert_, he thought to himself. Mai's reflection frowned back him. _No, I can do this without having to violate privacy._ And so closing his eyes, he began to take off Mai's old clothes.

...

_Gene's laugh echoed through the mind of Mai. Naru shot his brother a glare._

_"I'd like you to try switching places with me!"_

_"S-Sorry but I don't think I've ever seen you blush like that before!"_

_"Mai's cheeks obviously do not react well to hot water."_

_"Hm, somehow I think the source of that isn't the temperature but instead perhaps the unfamiliar feel you're experiencing?"_

_"Has the spirit realm made you more perverted these years? No wonder you're residing in a girl..."_

_"Why onii-san, wouldn't it be more of a problem if I did reside in your mind, all perverted up?"_

_"Oh go away Gene!"_

_"That's harsh onii-san, you're the only one who can freely enter and leave this place..."_

_Jaw clenched to almost shattering point, Naru's spirit disappeared leaving an amused Gene chuckling to himself._

...

I blinked. Why did that strap top look strange on me? I immediately regretted staring at Naru as he coldly judged me.

"Y-You're back! Ah uhm, I see that you've-" and I choked off the rest of my sentence. _HE JUST HAD A SHOWER WHEN HE'S CURRENTLY IN MY BODY!_ Trying to ignore the fact that I'd had to use to the bathroom on several occasions but yet to actually _shower_, I pretended to cough.

"Yes?" Naru snapped at me.

"Uh... see that you've... you've come back?"

"You've just said that."

"Ah really? Ha, that was clumsy of me!" I bit my lip to stop myself digging the hole I was already in deeper. Rolling his eyes at me, Naru turned his attention to Lin.

"How is it, Lin?"

I continued to stare at my own body. What the hell was wrong with it? For some reason it was seriously bugging me. Then it hit me as my eyes fell on where the straps of my top were. Glad that Naru and Lin's backs were turned to me, I snatched up the duvet to my mouth and bit them hard to stop myself cracking up. There was only the strap of the top but no sign of a second strap...

_Naru is not wearing a bra!_

"Mai?" I hurriedly tried to wipe away the tears in my eyes with the duvet. Looks like working with the SPR has certainly improved my detective skills! _Sorry Naru, usually I like your attention but really not now! _Then I realised why Naru was worried. To him, I'm hunched over my legs and shaking. Trying desperately to regain composure I whipped myself back up, nearly colliding into my own head.

"Sorry, I-I need a moment to myself," then without looking at Naru or Lin I charged out of the patient room, into the lounge of the suite straight into the bathroom. Just managing to lock the door, my hysteria broke out.

"HAHAHA! E-Either he's too embarassed to put on a b-bra or, or!" I collapsed with laughter as the alternative thought hit me.

"NOT KNOW HOW!" my stomach seriously felt cramped as I slid onto the tiled floor.

"Oi, Mai! Are you alright in there? MAI!" I clamped my mouth shut as my muffled voice called out from the other side of the door. With one hand clutching my stomach, I crawled towards the door. Trusting my mouth to stay shut, I used my free hand to help myself up.

"I'm fine! Don't worry! It's nothing, I may sound possessed but I'm really not! I just saw something-" my eyes fell to the sink table. A magazine was left open on a page I was least expecting to read. It really was Mai's-found-something-Naru-doesn't-understand night.

"Mai?" Naru called out before I blacked out.

...

Naru stepped over the unconscious form of himself. Sensing no danger, he tossed the bathroom key backwards towards Lin then crouched down to assess Mai.

"Mai? Mai? She's passed out-"

"Naru?"

"It's fine, she's not used to moving my body that's all. Can you go back to the patient room and roll the bed here?"

With Lin gone for a few seconds, Naru snatched up the magazine that Mai was holding and tossed it to one corner of the lounge.

"I think I'm going to have to death threaten you when you wake up," Naru whispered as he gently hauled Mai from out of the bathroom.

...

_"My oh my onii-san, '25 reasons to why you shouldn't wear a bra underneath your clothes' is definitely something you shouldn't be reading from a woman's magazine." Gene shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe you accused me of pervertedness..."_

_

* * *

_Just a note, the hospital suite that Mai and Naru are staying in is a bit like a hotel room. It contains a separate patient room, a small lounge (for visitors) and a bathroom. This is part of the story, whether suites like this actually exist in hospitals I really haven't a clue! =P

**Shaari**


	15. Chapter 15

Another chapter! Wish the animators would make another season or at least a movie of Ghost Hunt to explain Gene's existence! ='( Ah well...

**

* * *

FILE 9 - ****YOUR SOUL, MY SOUL**** - #15**

_I opened my eyes. Frowning in confusion, I sat up. I thought I was in the bathroom earlier..._

_"Mai," I turned around without a doubt it was Naru. Oh no! I tried subtly increasing the distance between us._

_"Ah, Na-Naru! H-How are you?" but there was no coldness in his eyes as he smiled. I couldn't stop myself from smiling stupidly in response._

_"Uhm... Am I forgiven then?" he walked towards me and held a hand out._

_"Here, yes," accepting his hand, I was pulled up into standing position._

_"Here? Here... HERE!" I began to run. This was no time to be asleep! If he attacks again..._

_"Sorry Naru, I have to go back! Oh and thank you for the forgiveness!" I yelled behing my shoulder as I ran into the haze._

_"Be careful... not of Furitaka-san but of onii-san for the time-being."_

...

"WAH!" my deep voice yelled out as I fell out of the bed.

"Idiot..." Naru whispered then walked towards the bed as I hastily pulled myself up.

"Wh-What happened? How come I'm back here?" Naru stared daggers at me. Ah hell, he really hasn't forgiven me.

"You. Passed. Out," he said ennunciating each word as he took three slow deliberate steps towards me. I collapsed into the bed as he leaned towards me.

"I guess you've forgotten _everything_ that just happened," I looked at his shoulders just to be sure. Damn, he's a quick learner! Biting my lip to stop myself smiling, I nodded then frowned. I was not going to let him threaten me.

"Yes, nothing happened, I just _happened_ to pass out when there was _nothing_ to laugh about," his eyes narrowed but I held his gaze. The air suddenly became very hard to breathe in. I suppose I shouldn't be too mean, after all it's not an everyday business to have your spirit thrown into someone else's body...

"Sorry," I muttered, feeling slightly guilty. It was the middle of the night, the moon hung high in the sky turning us into figures of silhouettes. Eventually, Naru backed away.

"I appreciate it," I stared at him. In the moonlight, I could suddenly see his spirit layering against my body. I rubbed my eyes but the vision didn't go away. How strange, this is probably what Masako sees all the time with a possession. Trying to adjust my eyesight, my eyes fell on my face which was borrowed. The eyes looked so alone as they saw into the far distance. Somehow I'd seen this before in my own eyes, the vacant expression the mirror offered me when my mother died...

"Naru, there's something I'd like to know," it came out before I could even stop it, "you've never really talked about your past."

I thank myself for creating a tenseful atmosphere once again.

"O-Of course you don't have to reply-"

"My adopted parents are professors in this field of ghost hunting," I tried to ignore the shock that he's actually replying, "it was them that taught me ghost hunting."

"Adopted?"

"Yes, they adopted me in England and later on in the years when they saw my growing potential they decided that I was capable of handling such a job," the room fell silent as I absorbed this. _Naru's adopted...?_

"So why come to Japan?" he paused.

"Someone important to us was lost. I'd come to Japan to find out what really happened..." I couldn't ask the next question as I looked at his expression. It was an expression I hope I'd never have to see again, it was too heart-breaking.

"Sorry to ask-"

"Has that satisfied your curiosity?" wow, that was a quick recovery.

"Yeah, thank you..." I trailed off. Listening to someone's story sure was energy-consuming. I forced my eyes to stay open, it's not the first time I pulled an all-nighter! They soon began to water.

"I have some files to read up and I prefer it if there aren't any disturbances nearby," I raised an eyebrow at him. As Naru pulled a chair next to my bed, he pulled out his usual black file and began reading.

"I'll alert you if anything occurs," he reiterated. Oh!

Feeling slightly dumb, I pushed myself under the covers allowing my eyes the peace they've been longing for. Just before my consciousness left, my arm seemed to automatically reach towards Naru. Through a tired haze, my eyes with his presence pierced me.

"Thank you..." and my arm fell limp as sleep claimed me.

"Idiot, you've already said that," Naru muttered as he gently took his own arm and slipped it beneath the covers. He vowed that if Furitaka even decides to peep in this room, Naru would personally rip his spirit eyes out.

_"A man can sure be scary when a lady is involved..." Gene thought to himself happily as he watched his brother guarding Mai.

* * *

_

I've been thinking for a while... To all Katekyo Hitman Reborn! watchers, don't you think Naru's a bit like Hibari Kyoya, and that Mai's like Hibari's box weapon hedgehog? xD

**Shaari**


	16. Chapter 16

I like sequels =)

**

* * *

FILE 9 - ****YOUR SOUL, MY SOUL**** - #16**

_Here again... sometimes I wish I really can get some proper rest without being disturbed by the spirit realm too._

_"Mai..san..." a silhouette began forming within the mist that surrounded me. I blinked but it didn't disappear. Looks like it's information collecting time. I approached the figure._

_"Who are you?" the figure lifted its head and my breath escaped from my lips._

_"Mai-san... please help my brother," it was Furitaka-san's sister, Michiko._

_"How do you-?" but she cut me off as she ran forwards and gripped my hand, falling onto her knees._

_"Please! Taneku-chan is in pain, please help him!" her tears fell from her lovely mahogany eyes as her hair floated around her face. I crouched down to her level._

_"How?"_

_"Your exorcisms... they're hurting him. Taneku-chan cannot find his way back to the path he's destined to walk down!"_

_"But our exorcisms help the guide the soul to the after life-"_

_"Please stop!" she cried, her grasp on me tightening, "he's different... he's made this contract which is stopping him from returning..."_

_"A contract with who-?" but I knew the answer. That angel, the one with the sickly wings of white. I swallowed hard as the putrid image filled my mind. Pushing my unease away, I diverted my attention back to Furitaka-san's sister._

_"I was killed by that being whom my brother made the contract with... However, Taneku-chan doesn't know this! Your exorcisms are strengthening that bond between Taneku-chan and the being! The more Taneku-chan is threatened, the more power that being is providing him! For an ordinary spirit like Taneku... there's no way he'd cope!" Michiko sobbed. I was confused, can an exorcism really have that effect?_

_"Mai!" my head automatically turned towards the voice._

_"No! Stop! Mai-san, that's not the Shibuya-san you know!" I frowned as Michiko forced me to face her again. A look of urgency covered every inch of her face._

_"What do you... mean?" Michiko shook her head furiously._

_"Mai-san, that being has the ability to act as spirits in the Spirit Realm, you mustn't let it fool you! Please, Mai-san!" I was taken aback. My mind was filled with confusion which swirled dangerously, I felt I was teetering over the edge of insanity._

_"Mai! Don't listen to her! Don't you find it strange how she knows everything that's going on? She died before everyone could get to her, that was the reason why Furitaka-san is raging!" I looked back towards Naru. Something was wrong... very wrong. Why was he being restrained by growing rose vines...? Isn't he the one that's showing this dream to me? What's going on?_

_"Mai-san, don't you see? He's being possessed by that being, it's not the real him that's showing you this dream! If it was, he wouldn't be the one being shut out! Mai-san!"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"Eh?" she peered at me, not understanding, "Mai-san?"_

_"I want to be alone... I've seen enough," I whispered, slipping my hands away from her._

_"No! Mai-san think about it! Please!" she gripped my shoulders and gently shook me.  
_

_"Mai! Get away!"_

_Everything else was a blur. Michiko screamed as I was pulled away from her, her hair zigzagging crazily from her head. A pair of bloodied hands stained my bare shoulders as they continued to drag me away from her. And I was disappearing through the mist, the scenes around me a smudge in time. I peered back, such a bright light... it was going to engulf me. All that accompanied me through the light was a distorted scream._

...

My head hurt. They really did, the pressure upon my forehead was far from internal. My shoulders too, the deathgrip that was present in the spirit realm seemed to have followed me here.

I took a deep breath, to find another breath mirroring my intake with an exhale. My eyes were still closed, I was afraid of what had happened to me. Was I in hell? My hands gripped at the soft fabric underneath me. Fabric? I smiled, it was soft to touch and almost comforting. If this was hell, it was far from torturous.

...

Lin closed the door as quickly as he had opened it. He knew it was no time to disturb Naru and Taniyama-san but he smiled anyway. He hoped that Naru wasn't going to break Taniyama-san's shoulders. Yet he immediately sobered. Naru's forehead was against Taniyama-san's, meaning that she was not coming back from the Spirit Realm. To have taken this approach, Taniyama-san must have encountered something powerful.

* * *

*sighs, anyone kept up with the World Cup...? It's really turned into an Euro Cup =(

**Shaari**


	17. Chapter 17

I sooooo support JohnxMasako... sorry if you're a non-supporter but this chapter is painted with this pairing...

**

* * *

FILE 9 - ****YOUR SOUL, MY SOUL**** - #17**

"Please, help yourself," Masako placed the cup of tea gently in front of John.

"Thanks very much, sorry to have you wait while I quickly threw some things together earlier tonight," Masako shook her head and smiled.

"It's alright, after all I'm making you wait now. Please make yourself comfortable," she said bowing slightly. John quickly bowed back.

"Ha, there's no need to be so formal Hara-san! Your home is very comfortable," John replied awkwardly then busied himself with the hot tea.

"Ah! Green tea, it's my favourite! You certainly are a good hostess," he said absent-mindedly.

"R-Right, I mean, thank you. Anyway, I'll hurry," without a backward glance, Masako ran from the living room. John blinked in confusion as he stared after the medium.

With her back against the closed door, Masako collapsed onto all fours in her bedroom. _What's wrong with me? This isn't the first time I've been alone with a boy..._ Yet her face reddened uncontrollably. Her heart pounded painfully as John's blue eyes pierced her memory so vividly. Shaking her head wildly she tried pushing the unnecessary thoughts and feelings away. _Right, packing._

Half an hour ago, Bou-san had called John telling them that Ayako has successfully arranged three suites for them in her family hospital. John's rented flat being closer, Masako and John had diverted to his home.

_"S-Sorry! It's a bit messy in here!" John said, trying to divert Masako away from the messy part of the flat. With her back turned, he tried to throw things into the bedroom._

Masako laughed aloud at the memory then she clamped her mouth shut, _did he hear?_ The last thing she needed was him to think she was insane. Her thoughts halted briefly, why does it matter how he perceives her?

"Moh, get a grip!" Masako stood up abruptly, her cheeks flamed red then began gathering her belongings with fury.

...

"So, do you miss Australia?" Masako asked John. She silently thanked herself and the heavens for changing into normal clothing, not that she didn't look pretty wearing a kimono... They were walking down the street towards Ayako's house. The night was only lit by the moonlight and the nearby dim luminescence of the streetlights. Occasionally, a car or two would zoom by, lighting the faces of the two with a temporal streak of red and yellow. John shrugged and readjusted the two suitcases. Masako stopped and placed a hand on his arm.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry my own?"

"This is nothing, Hara-san," their gazes held each other's for a fraction of a second longer than usual before John blinked and smiled sheepishly.

"An-Anyway, the answer to your question," he hurriedly continued, lugging the two suitcases behind him as he trod forwards again, "yes and no. I was... very unused to being in Japan at first but meeting everyone has made life much more brighter even though it's fraught with danger at times."

Having only just recovered from a moment's heart lurch, Masako composed herself then hurried after John... only to stop dead.

"Hara-san?" John asked, peering back at the medium. He knew instantly something was wrong. Her face was tightened with danger mixed with fear.

"They're here," she whispered before a screech echoed through the city.

With a barrier fully formed, John forgot the suitcases and hurled himself at Masako as a truck swerved onto the pavement breaking the steel girders separating the pedestrians from the vehicles. Readjusting himself so that he was underneath Masako, John plummeted to the ground. As a trickle of blood ran either side of his nose, John squinted at the truck. It didn't seem to have stopped at all. Although there was smoke coming from the engine, a coarse rumble of oil against metal alerted John that they were still in danger.

"Brown-san! You're hurt!" Masako cried.

"I'm fine, we're still in danger-" with help from Masako, he stood up.

"The driver, he's possessed by a spirit employed by Furitaka-san!" Masako said urgently but John gently pushed her behind him.

"Hara-san, we're not far from Bou-san's place, please run!"  
"But-!"

"There's no time! I'll be fine," Masako's eyes widened. She knew that she must trust in a smile that conveyed a desire to protect. Nodding, Masako ran from the scene, chanting a silenting prayer for John and throwing her belief for his safety.

_He'll be fine_, the street seemed to zone, _he'll be fine_, the buildings were a blur, _he'll be fine_, there was no sound.

"He'll be fine!" she cried through clenched teeth.

A silence before the din. Masako's hair whipped past her face as she grinded to a stop once again. The heat scorched her back. As debris fell around her, she slowly turned around. _He'll be fine..._ her mind trailed off as the explosion aftermath cleared away before her fear-petrified eyes.

"JOHN!"

* * *

Masako would be soooo much better off with John... although MaixJohn would be kinda cute too if Naru's personality wasn't so demanding- HOWEVER serious point! this story isn't just love-love-love! *nods away seriously...

**Shaari**


	18. Chapter 18

Salutations all! Sorry I haven't been updating this these days, being summer and all! I'll hopefully be finishing this fic within the next week as I'm going on holiday soon! Thanks for the support and sticking by this story :)

**

* * *

FILE 9 - ****YOUR SOUL, MY SOUL**** - #18**

"Geez, I wish you're that strong-willed when exorcising spirits, Ayako," Bou-san complained as the miko* applied first aid to his forehead.

"You do realise that your good health resides in my hands right now?" Ayako replied curtly, shutting Bou-san up immediately.

"I wonder how the others are getting on-?"

"Speaking of which, did you not get the obvious hints I was giving you back at the hospital?"

"I was just about to bring that up before those crazed spirits decided to possess me," Bou-san sighed then smirked.

"At first I just though you were deliberately being difficult to stop Naru and Mai's little 'date' but _then_ I realised you really didn't understand my point! Hadn't realised that your exorcism skills _and_ mind lacked potential..."

"Firstly, I apologise for being inconvenient on _other's _behalf for offering my hospital. As I recall, we're currently trying to solve a wretched ghost case not working as a dating agency. Secondly, I'd like to repeat that I am currently treating your wounds."

"Alright, alright! I was joking! Gosh, you sound more like Naru everyday, not your way of showing adoration is it- Ow!"

"Oh I'm sorry, am I hurting you?" Ayako said sweetly as Bou-san looked warily at the anitseptic soaked cotton bud she was holding.

The two fell silent as Ayako's apartment suddenly shook.

"W-Was that an earthquake?" Ayako asked, avoiding the glass strewn carpet as she stood up. Bou-san frowned as he followed suit.

"No, sounded more like an explosion," pushing away the broken furniture in his path, Bou-san made his way towards the balcony, "gah, looks like I was right."

Ayako peered over her balcony railings and surpressed a gasp. Few yards down her street, billows of black smoke was rising from a blazing vehicle. Sirens blared out around them as police cars, ambulances and fire engines rushed to the scene.

"To think that everyday accidents in the human realm are just as dangerous as the ones from the ghost realm is... breath-taking-"  
Both of them jumped at noise of a crash. Rushing back indoors, the two stared at their new visitors.

"Well, it really looks like someone higher up is telling me to move house," Ayako said as Masako and John looked around dazedly, sitting on what's left of the front door.

...

"What? You were attacked too?" John said as Masako and Ayako treated his wounds. Bou-san nodded gravely and pointed to his bandaged head.

"Technically this was done by Ayako-"

"Who was possessed," Ayako finished off his sentence crossly. John winced as she poked the cotton tip too hard into his arm.

"Looks like Furitaka-san really is trying to finish us all off," Masako said quietly.

"Well at least we can look on the bright side. Furitaka hasn't attacked us personally which means that what Naru said about his diminished powers is true. The dark side of the coin is that he has enough power to enslave other spirits to attack anyone associated with Naru and Mai."

"Which means we can't get anyone else involved," Ayako concluded. Bou-san nodded then unfolded his arms.

"We're on our own with this case. It's a good job you two were quick enough to evade the ambulance and police," Masako offered a clean towel to John.

"We already decided that it'll be inconvenient to involve others who attract the media," the medium said.

"Considering that Shibuya-san also avoids them, we saw it fitting," John said cleaning his ash-covered face.

"Right now, we need to go back to the hospital. It'll be better if we stayed as one unit, we've caused enough havoc around the city as it is."

"I've already called my hospital, they say we can move in anytime."  
"With Naru's permission, seems we'll be setting out tomorrow then."

* * *

*miko - shrine maiden

AyakoxBou supporters anyone? Seems more brother/sisterly to me to be fair..

**Shaari**


	19. Chapter 19

I'll be sad to end this :(

**

* * *

FILE 9 - ****YOUR SOUL, MY SOUL**** - #19**

The van trundled down the highway towards the city outskirts. I sighed. Although my borrowed body was still feeling rough after the multiple spirit assaults Furitaka-san sent, I was at least able to rewind and enjoy the freshening summer air. In my peripheral vision, I studied everyone.

My chest constricted. Everyone was battered and beaten. Having narrowly escaping the spirit-driven crash, an almost plaster-covered John was snoozing heavily beside Masako. She didn't look too well either. With the oncoming shadows under her usually cold yet beautiful eyes, Masako looked out into the distance. She certainly fought hard to stop a strong-willed spirit such as Furitaka to possess her.

Behind me, Ayako and Bou-san were quietly studying the materials they gathered for the Exchange and the exorcism. With all the silence in the van, the atmosphere seemed rather heavy.

_"He's being possessed by that being, it's not the real him that's showing you this dream! If it was, he wouldn't be the one being shut out!" _I turned my gaze to the scenery outside. Furitaka Reiko-san's words echoed in my mind, her begging stare now piercing my inner vision. _What did she mean? Was the Naru in my dream not to be trusted? What if he was just an illusion created by that 'angel'? And since when was he not 'Naru'? Since the beginning? But everything he told and showed me were true in the last cases, and if it wasn't for him some of us may not even be in the present. Or maybe it was just a pretense, to gain my trust for a higher purpose...? To trust, or not to trust?_ I shook my head as I stared at the back of Naru's (technically my own) head. _Wait, that doesn't mean that the Naru here isn't to be trusted!_

The sky was cloudless today allowing the sun to roast us in full power. I frowned slightly. _I should be careful anyway, it's better to be safe than sorry-._

I jumped as Naru snapped his file shut.

"Hara-san, wake John please. We've arrived."

...

"All done over here too, Naru," Lin said pulling up a chair to complete our disfigured circle. I leant back onto the headboard as Naru began speaking.

"Now that we have an idea of how this Soul Exchange will work, we can put this issue to one side for the moment. As I've already said earlier, Furitaka-san's exorcism is our topmost priority currently," we all stared at the two effigies in Naru's hand as he showed us.

"The trap is simple. Tonight, Mai will hold the effigy representing me as she sleeps and I will be holding the effigy representing Mai. In this way, Furitaka-san will be falsely lulled into thinking that we have successfully Soul Exchanged thus luring him out. Matsusaki-san and Bou-san will summon barriers when Furitaka-san takes the bait, trapping him here. John, you will perform the exorcism. As Mai has told me, the 'higher being' associated with Furitaka-san is said to be an 'angel'. Whether or not this is true or not, I believe that John is more familiar with it," John nodded briefly in the opposite bed to mine. But just as Bou-san opened his mouth to complain, it was Masako who beat him to it much to my surprise.

"Brown-san is still hurt, is it really wise to have him perform the exorcism. I gather that he'll be trapped along with Furitaka-san during the exorcism."

"We cannot afford to let Bou-san perform this exorcism, this is the only chance we have before Furitaka-san is too powerful for us to handle. If I was in my actual body, I would have personally dealt with Furitaka-san," _thank goodness he isn't,_ I thought to myself ironically. To have actually been through the pain and exhaustion that Naru experiences after a display of his PK abilities, I was determined _not_ to give him the chance ever to use it again.

The room fell silent. I peered nervously at the clock in the corner of the room. In a few hours, what will happen to us?

...

_"Angels at the foot... And Angels at the head... And like a curly little lamb... My pretty babe in bed..." how strange, a nursery rhyme in English yet I understand it. I looked around and found Reiko-san sitting with a small mirror in her hand. She seemed peaceful, quite at ease compared to our last meeting. Her lips opened and closed as the catching melody escaped and filled the air._

_"Welcome back, Mai-san," my nerves jumped as she registered my presence. _

_"H-How are you doing?" I choked slightly as I approached her. What was wrong with me? Her angelic face smiled up towards me._

_"Good actually, nii-san will finally be freed from his torture soon," I felt goosebumps rise all over me. Has being in Naru's body made me more jumpy recently?_

_"Freed?"  
_

_"Yes, a new life... a new body," her voice was now a whisper that sent chills down my spine._

_"What do you mean by body?"_

_"Ah re*, Taniyama-san did you forget that your currently the host of an incredibly powerful body?" I stumbled backwards in horror._

_Reiko-san's face was now melted, her beautiful features mixed and overlapped as it morphed grotesquely into a new face._

_"Gahaha, long time no see, Shibuya's current host O'Taniyama Mai."  
_

_

* * *

_

*Ah re - just some sound words like 'eh', 're' is pronounced the Japanese way 'rair'.

How does a sequel sound? xD

**Shaari**


	20. Chapter 20

Faithful readers! I have been very bad and here I would like to apologise for the long wait of this chapter! It's been almost a year since I touched this fic and I won't lie, I lost the original plan so I hadn't a clue how to end it... but I found it while renovating the house! So yes, almost finale :D Thank you soooo much for the reviews and patience!**  
**

* * *

**FILE 9 - ****YOUR SOUL, MY SOUL**** - #20**

_I just stared back at his mutilated face._

_"Mahahaha, soooooo how have you been little one? Adjusting to this body well? I have to say you look rather splendid as a male!" I took none of this in only the droopy skeletal arm that just wiped away a string of drool that dropped from the corner of Furitaka-san's mouth had my attention. He was anything but a human spirit right now._

_"Oi, you're spacing out rahaha maybe _you_ should see a therapist!" his manic laughter rang horrifically in my ears. I blinked and looked away._

_"Ne ne ne, it's rude to ignore people talking to ya!" one of what's left of his eyes protruded out as he raised a singed eyebrow. Grotesque._

_"I SAID-!" but he stopped and his head lolled to one side, quite literally resting on his shoulder._

_"What are you doing here? Ya can't have Exchanged your souls yet!" he scuttled his way towards me his limbs flailing around uncoordinated. I prayed to the heavens and hoped that this was going to work..._

...

"Mai, have you learnt anything I taught you in the last few days?" the Naru-still-in-my-body said.

"I'm sorry but this is difficult you know! I'm no psychic trained to utilise oh great powerful psychicness that a 17 year old boy technically shouldn't possess!" did I just scream at Naru? Wow I must be stressed. Naru sighed and crossed his (or mine rather) arms.

"Psychicness isn't a word, Mai."  
"And you're telling me this now out of all the things you could be advising me?" I raised an eyebrow. Honestly, what's with my attitude? I guess staying in Naru's body for too long really can be contagious. I sighed.

"Sorry, could you tell me that again?" I said taking a deep breath. Snapping from stress will not get us anywhere. Naru's brows knitted together.

"Impersonation, copying, acting out. It's going to be difficult I know but for this plan to work you will have to understand what my spirit entails. A disguise will get you so far when tricking another but it is the heart itself which needs to be disguised too if Furitaka is to be fooled even momentarily. Your spirit's aura feels foreign in my body, any spirit can feel that not to mention our adversary. Like I said earlier, the only way you can do that is to navigate yourself into the centre of that maze," I sighed audibly.

"But Naru, if I go back surely Furitaka-san will be able to attack me."

"Thus a race against him. You have to reach there before he gets to you."  
"And if I don't?" my voice trailed off. I blinked multiple times to make sure I wasn't fantasising because I was seeing Naru's rare smile again. OK, it's officially weird that my heart still speeds up even though he's smiling through my body. How will I look myself in the mirror in the future...? Damn you Naru!

"You'll make it I'm sure."

...

_I ran as fast as my spirit-self could winding through the maze. Naru had said instinct but I don't know him! He never tells me anything, only that... My heart lurched at the idea. His childhood! Immediately ahead of me a Victorian-style framed portrait appeared but I skidded to a halt. Should I enter? This is... trespassing! And it's _Naru's_ memory, he's going to skin me alive when I'm back. My thoughts collided with each other. Speaking of living and dying... could I really trust what Naru had just told me? I'm so used to taking orders from him because well the result has always turned out fine but... Reiko-san's words still echoed through me. Is this his way of trapping me so that Furitaka-san could get to me? The centre is no easy way out after all... A surge of panic raced through my body, I was losing time! OK, OK so let's say if Naru was the 'angel' and it's trying to get Naru's body through weak me, shouldn't I be getting rid of the it and protecting Naru rather than abandoning him?_

_"Oh wherrrrrre arrrrre chuuuuuu? Don't go trapping yourself somewhere, why not come to me? COME OUT YOU COWARD, SHIBUYA!" good, he still thinks I'm Naru thanks to the effigy but it's not going to last long... John and Ayako's barriers haven't taken effect yet. Come on, Mai do something! But I couldn't, I couldn't think straight nothing was right. It's a dead end for every thought. I stared blankly at the portrait ahead. It was so close yet so far. Maybe I really was no good. I can't do anything at the end of the day. I'm so useless. Just a burden for everyone, why do I even work for the SPR?_

_"Wow, such self-doubt. Now I'm really wondering why the older me chose you," I spun round at the voice. The little Naru leant against the maze wall his arms folded with a dismissive look on his face, "so you going to jump in or what?"_

_I looked away, "Oh don't say you can't. Geez if you're thinking that you'll be breeching his privacy forget it, you're in _his _body for crying out loud, you've already breeched it."_

_"But I didn't-!" growing angry slightly._

_"Bleh bleh bleh, excuses excuses excuses. Girls like you are so annoying and such an eye-sore. Not to mention he's pretty much touched his feminine side when he told you about our childhood. Gaw it must be bad being a girl, so naggy and touchy-feely all the time and with a serious worry-this-and-that complex!" I blinked, watching the boy fuming. He was Naru's current memories. The him now, not worrying about Furitaka-san only me._

"You will make it I'm sure," _a distant voice chimed at the back of my mind._

_I willed my legs to move. What was I thinking? Of course I trust Naru!_

_"Now that's slightly more like it you ugly old granny-."_

_"Didn't I tell you it's onee-san?" I said with a smile on my face. _

_He understood me, the memory from when he 'analysed' my emotions back from when we were trapped in the sewers underneath that school flooded me... And isn't understanding a both-way phenomena?_

_"You would first be depressed, then get angry. then finally calm down then become optimistic..."_

_I stared as those exact words were repeated by the little Naru, "so _onee-san_ what happened to the optimistic part?"_

_In the distance I heard an unearthly scream. Staring at my alarmed face, little Naru pushed himself from the wall and walked towards the still hanging portrait beckoning me._

_"I figured as much that the spirit weirdo was going to use your doubt. Tsch, stupid you for having such worries in the first place."_

_Even in this version of himself he was forever self-important, arrogant and no doubt a narcissist. I walked towards the memory, landing my fist down mockingly on the little boy's head._

_"You read me, like always," I said before merging myself with the portrait._

...

_"Letting her into the very heart, that's bold Noll," Naru glared at Gene who smirked besides him._

_"This is a huge risk, if she screws up I won't have a body to go back to," Gene rested his chin on his hand._

_"But you trust her."_

_"She'll forget what she sees in there anyway, right now we need to hope the others are ready."_

_"Noll... she really does care about you."_

_"I know, but this isn't the issue here."_

_Suddenly a square cage of light filled their vision encasing their surroundings._

_"Finally."_

...

_"Wh-What... WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" my eyes snapped open. I was lying on the ground outside Naru's maze. What just happened. I pushed myself up and turned to see a blinding light trapping what's left of Furitaka's spirit._

_"NO!" his monstrous eyeballs roved and its gaze set itself upon me "YOU CUNNING LITTLE BRAT!"_

_In the distance a sound of chanting accompanied by a soft harmony of whistling echoed. As the soothing sound reached them it clashed with Furitaka's screams, overpowering his screech. The light grew brighter and brighter until I could no longer bare to even squint. There was a pull, a small nudge at first but it great stronger and I realised that the abyss of light that formed around Furitaka was acting upon me too! I panicked, was this it?_

_"Oi pigbrain, that's your call to leave," trying not to get pulled away I looked up into young Naru's face. Another jerk, I really was getting pulled in._

_"I don't think-"_

_"Do you want to go to the toilet standing up from now on? Just go! You'll bring shame to the name of men if you stay in a man's body! LET GO ALREADY!" his gaze pierced mine but I saw past the fire and felt the warmth._

_And I did just that, letting go._

* * *

I like ickle Naru, he makes me giggle :D And Furitaka's finally going to be exorcised :)

Thanks again for reading!

**Shaari  
**


End file.
